Just My Luck!
by xXJo-so-fineXx
Summary: When 16 year old Bella Swan ends up pregnant, she finds herself in many situations that are just her luck. AH BELLAXEDWARD cannon pairings slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**My first try at writing. Please be gentle with me…and patient!**

**Disclaimer! Stephanie Myer owns everything to do with twilight…I just borrow her characters and make them do crazy things ;)**

Looking at the positive pregnancy test in my hand is making me nervous. For one I am only 16, what the hell am I going do with a baby. Second, what is Edward going to think? Damn birth control! It would be just my luck that I would fall under the 1% that is not effective. Charlie is going to kill me!

"Bella! What is taking you so long in the bathroom? I have to piss!"

Shit! Where the hell am I going to hide this? I can't take it outside with me, and he might find it if I leave it in here. I hurry up and stuff it at the bottom of the drawer in my tampon box. He wouldn't dare to look in there.

"Hold on im coming! Geez, can a girl not pee in peace" I open the door to see the most gorgeous man staring at me with all the love in the world. "The bathroom is all yours king Edward."

"You know I could get used to being called that. It has a certain ring to it" he smirks at me as he says this. In any other situation I would jump his bones but seeing as that got me pregnant in the first place, I find it a little inappropriate,

"Ugh! Don't get your hopes up" I tell him as he closes the door. I walk over to my bed and lay down trying to figure out how I am going to tell him. As I hear the toilet flush I figure ripping off the band aid will hurt less. He opens the door and I just spit it out. "Um babe? Will you come lay down with me?"

"Bella if you want to have sex all you have to do is ask!"

"Yeah that's not exactly what I wanted, but thanks for letting me know your horny. I think im pregnant." I may have whispered the last part which caused him to have this cute scrunched up look of confusion on his face before he asked me to repeat what I said."

"IM PREGNANT!" don't ask me why I yelled it. I just wanted to avoid having to repeat myself. It was bad enough having to say it the first time.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?"

Oh shit! That was definitely not Edwards voice yelling at me. It was the gruff voice of my father!

**Please leave a review. Also I am looking for a beta so all mistakes are mine. Message me if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been forever since I have updated and I do apologize. Sometimes real life gets in the way. **

* * *

When I thought about all the ways I would die, never did I think it would be by my father. Okay maybe I am being a little dramatic, but honestly I would prefer to be dead than to have to deal with the shit storm that was about to happen in front of me. Once I blurted out the "P" word my life forever changed. I mean, the pregnancy test was proof, but saying it out loud just made it more real.

I could hear my dad outside my door demanding to come in, but I really couldn't move. It felt like my feet was cemented to my carpet. It also didn't help that me and Edward were having the most intense staring contest. By the look on his face I couldn't tell if he was about to start crying or run for his life, I was kind of feeling like doing both.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Reluctantly I took my eyes away from Edward and stepped around his frozen body to open the door. As soon as my dad heard the click of the lock he was bursting in the room. Honestly if I was in any other situation I probably would have laughed at the look on my dad's face. Currently he resembled a grape with the purplish hue to his skin.

"YOU!"

Uh oh! My dad noticed Edwards cowering form behind me and all of his anger shifted toward the boy who impregnated me.

"I cannot believe you stole my daughter's innocence. You're lucky your Carlisle's son, otherwise I would be dragging your lousy ass down to the station right now".

Now probably was not the best time to interrupt but I couldn't let Edward take all the blame, I mean I was the one who jumped him that day when his mom was in Seattle for business. But seriously anybody would, it should totally be illegal for Edward to walk around shirtless. 8 years of playing basketball certainly did his body good, but back to the issue at hand.

"Dad, please don't blame Edward for this, I was a very willing participant in the actions that led to this. It's just as much my fault as it is his." Fortunately, me speaking up seemed to calm my dad down just a little, and it brought Edward out of stuck mode. I was really getting worried that he was going to pass out.

"No, your dad's right Bella. This is my fault; I should have made sure we were more careful." Edward was so sweet, I could tell that he was scared out of his mind yet he still stood up for me.

Before I got the chance to respond to both my dad and Edward, my lunch decided to make reappearance causing me to run to the bathroom to dispel the evils in my stomach.

I guess my kid didn't like hearing its grandpa make and father fight. Oh well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
